One Night
by Htgr8
Summary: Couldn't think of a title :/ Anyways, one night while emailing Grungekitty I encounter some 'odd' events


**Wait... Why am I here? **

**Oh yeah, I'm sick with strep throat D:**

**Ugg! I've been absent more days this school year than I have since 4th grade (I had my appendix taken out, I was out of school for three, almost four, weeks, I even missed the writing portion of the state wide testing that we have every year! I didn't have to make it up :P)**

**Anyways, I was bored, and I know for a fact I won't be going to school tomorrow, and I decided to write.**

**It's an idea that I've had in my head for a while, I was just afraid to do it.**

**Don't worry this is only a one-time thing.**

* * *

I was sitting in my bedroom, thinking about all the things I could do when school got out tomorrow for the summer. I remembered that this was my last year at the middle school, and I should enjoy the last fun day I'll ever get.

My computer made a noise, causing me to drop what I was thinking and look at it. I had gotten an email from Grungekitty; she was talking about how much she loved her purple hair.

'I love the color too!' I replied to her message, slightly smiling to myself

'Do you think we can hang out?' She asked

'Uh, hang on' I said, suddenly distracted.

Outside, there was a crashing sound, as if a giant had stomped on the ground really hard. It hurt my ears, mostly because I have very sensitive hearing. A sudden burst of flames illuminated the sky, and I saw a giant metallic thing fall from the sky, and land somewhere nearby. My curiosity gnawed at my insides. Every single part of me wanted to go and see what it was.

_Oh screw it _I thought, pushing away any anxieties that I had, although none seemed to be prominent. Even though I was an extremely paranoid person, I didn't seem worried at all with the fact that whatever was out there just _might _kill me.  
Or eat me.  
Or turn me into goo.

I came out of my room, sneaking to the closet where all of our shoes were piled up, and I slipped on my flip flops. I sneaked to the back door, leading out to my back yard.

I heard a jingling noise, and I silently cursed. It was most likely one of my three dogs, and knowing each one of their personalities; it was probably Scarlett. Duke was incredibly attached to my mother, he barely even left her side, and Libbie usually stayed out of the way; which is why I favored her the most. Scarlett was incredibly nosy and annoying. I wished we still lived in our two story house. I quickly pushed her away.

Very carefully, I turned the door knob and slowly pulled the door open, hoping that it wouldn't creek like it always did. The door opened without any problem. I sighed in relief.

I stepped out on to my deck, the warm breeze blowing back my blonde hair. I looked around, keeping my back to the main part of the yard. I couldn't see anything in that part of the yard, so I turned around.

My jaw almost dropped, there it was!

It was _real? _

_How could that even make sense? _I thought awfully confused by the situation.

I was gazing at _The Super Robot!_

I guess that meant that, the monkey team was real as well! I started to hyperventilate from the sudden shock of knowing that my favorite show, along with my favorite character was only a few yards away from me.

This was just a crazy situation for me! I'm one of those people who could handle anything, unless it had anything with people I really like or want to meet. At those times, I become very shy.

I heard movement from the Super Robot, so I hid behind the corner of my house, it was a great hiding place, and I could barely be seen by anything.

The monkey team proceeded out of the large robot, looks of confusion painted their face.

"Where are we?" Otto asked

"I don't know Otto, but this planet is oddly familiar" Gibson replied

"Maybe someone could help us?" Chiro suggested

This was my _only _chance to meet the monkey team personality. I HAD to do something. Against my better judgment, I followed my gut this time, and stepped away from the shadows.

I slowly walked over to the Hyperforce, taking a deep breath, just in case.

"Uh, hi there" I smiled sweetly, sort of waving my hand

"Hi?" Chiro smiled nervously "We're the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce"

"Go!" Otto exclaimed

"I know" I laughed, smiling even bigger than before

"What planet are we on?" Antauri asked

"Earth" I sighed "Welcome the paradise of misery"

They all gave me questioning looks

"Sorry" I smiled sheepishly "That's my interpretation of this planet"

"So..." Chiro looked around "Who are you?"

"I'm Lizzie" I said, using my nickname rather than my real name "That's my house back there" I pointed to my house

"I guess we crashed into your yard" SPRX laughed

"Sorry about that" Nova apologized

"Are you kidding me? This is one of the best days of my life! I finally get to meet my heroes!" I exclaimed "Follow me"

They all came, quite reluctantly, but they came none the less! I led them into my room, making triple sure that no one came out of their rooms, especially my parents. If they found out I had a boy in my room at 2:22 in the morning, I would DEFINATLY be grounded, no question about that.

"You guys can stay with me while you fix up the robot" I said

SPRX smiled at me "Thanks"

I blushed just a tiny bit.

What? SPRX is incredibly adorable and smexy, it's hard not to love him for his personality. Although people seemed to take him for his surface value!

"It shouldn't take long, maybe a day at the most" Otto said

I let them turn on my TV while I logged onto my laptop. SPRX was sitting in my mushroom chair, Chiro, Gibson were on my bed, and Nova was in my spinney chair; Otto was in the robot.

My laptop finally logged on. It showed my background, a picture of a person with a straightjacket on, the caption reading: Imagine a world without Spova.

"What's Spova?" SPRX asked

"Nothing too important" I said, quickly shutting my laptop

I heard a loud bang come from my window. I had forgotten to shut it. The Hyperforce and I gathered around it, trying to see what it was.

Otto came back into my room "The robot is fixed!" he declared cheerfully

"Formless" Chiro muttered, "They're here"

We all ran out my front door, only to see dozens of formless. This was so cool!

They were thrown into battle, as usual. Attacks were thrown, knocking out a lot of the army. Punches and kicks made me want to join the fight as well, but I thought I'd be better off not fighting. It was bad enough that I could trip over a bug.

After seeing the fight coming to an end; I became sad. They were going to leave, and never come back! I frowned.

The fight ended when SPRX took out the last of the formless army. I checked my watch. It had wasted 10 minutes.

_Not bad _I thought to myself; slightly nodding.

"That was amazing, if I do say so myself" SPRX did one of his signature smirks, and my heart melted

Later on in the night, er, morning the Monkey Team went back to the Super Robot leaving for Shuggazoom once more.

I sighed

"I'm totally going to kidnap them someday"

* * *

**XD **

**Sorry if this got off track, it **_**is**_** 3:15 in the morning**

**Anyways, got to get back to being sick**

**Night!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


End file.
